Beyond Vegas
by KellethMetheus
Summary: A continuation of The Man He Sees where Detective Sheppard finds out why his life was spared. Note this is post Vegas so it's AU because well Vegas was.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

John floated somewhere between life and death. Looking around him he wondered why he didn't see the light that everyone talked about in experiences like this. There were no dead relatives to come lead him home. Instead he was cold and alone for what seemed like an eternity.

He stayed in limbo floating in nothingness, unable to move forward or go back. Thoughts and memories strolled through his mind, some of them happy but mostly depressing. John knew he'd ruined his life and he didn't even contemplate getting a second chance, even though McKay had promised one. John wasn't worth it, he'd known that for a long time. He was a washed up flyboy, who destroyed everything he touched.

"Always down on yourself, ain't ya, John? It's time to stop it; you're a good man and your number isn't up yet, not by a long shot. There's a lot for you to do."

With the voice came a light that bathed him in warmth and for the first time in ages he felt loved. It was a feeling he hadn't realised he missed.

Turning his head, John tried to find the source but the light was too bright. Like the darkness before it, there seemed to be no beginning or end, only the light.

"Nothing to say, John?" There was a hint of laughter in the voice and John turned in the direction he thought the voice had come from but there was no one there. "Are you going to talk to me, John?"

Spinning around again as the voice came from behind him he demanded, "Who's there?"

His question was only answered by laughter. "Have you forgotten me already?" The voice made a tsk, tsk sound. "I haven't been gone that long."

Then a figure emerged from the light and John recognised her at once. "Miranda? Is that really you?"

She laughed again. "Can't even believe when it's right before your eyes, can you John? Yes, it's me Who else would you expect; your mother or father? Neither of them are in this place, but they may be somewhere else. I don't have contact with the dead."

Confused, John shook his head. "I watched you die in my arms. I couldn't save you or the others. I failed you just like I have failed at everything. So I'm sorry, creepy dream, Miranda is dead so go away."

"Yes and no. I am Miranda but I'm not dead, just gone from this existence to a place you cannot follow," Miranda answered, talking in riddles. "There is someone who needs to talk to you. There is something she needs you to do; only you have the ability to accomplish this task. It's very important that you listen to her."

Shaking his head, John took a step back. "I don't understand what's happening. Am I dead?"

Miranda laughed again as she shook her head. "Haven't you been listening to me? I'm not dead and neither are you. You're in surgery; the doctors are fixing the damage done to you. You will live, I promise you. There is still a lot for you to do. Millions, if not billions, of lives hang in the balance, unless you help them."

It was John's turn to laugh. "I'm dead; the last thing I remember is lying in the desert bleeding to death. Rodney finding me was just a dream. I was shot in the heart or fairly close; how am I not dead?"

She reached out to him, touching his face and he could feel her touch. This was so real and he wanted to believe that Miranda was in a better place.

"I was watching out for you and I kept you alive long enough for your friends to find you. Now Jayla needs your help and I owe her. I've told her you'd be willing to help. You're the only one who can."

"I'm in no position to help anyone. Leave me alone, Miranda, I have enough ghosts to haunt me. Let me die in peace."

"You're not going to die, I won't let you, you're too important."

"John... Time to wake up." Another voice called John, pulling him away from the light.

"Don't worry, John, Jayla will find you. She needs help and you're the only one who can. Now it's time to wake up, Rodney is getting worried."

Suddenly John was falling but he never hit the ground.

John Sheppard sat up, breathing hard. Lifting his hand he touched his head or at least tried to but it was inhibited by his IV line. Fragments of the dream lingered but the more he tried to put the pieces back together, the more they slipped away. The last image to go was Miranda, laughing and happy.

Looking around, he realised he was in a hospital room. His free hand went to the bandage on his chest, surprised to be alive. She was right, the dream Miranda, he was alive, the doctors had saved him. When he was lying out in the desert, he had been pretty sure he was a goner with the wound so close to the heart.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty."

John turned his head to see Rodney sitting next to his bed in what looked like an uncomfortable plastic chair. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up and say thank you. It's not every day you save the world, maybe even the universe." Rodney got to his feet and stepped up to the bed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," John snorted. "How do you think I feel?"

Rodney smiled. "Listen, I've been talking to some people and I might have a proposal for you. I still need to work out the kinks but when I know more I'll let you know. I'm trying to get you reinstated in the Air Force and stationed on Atlantis. We need you, John, you're the missing piece."

John smile was tight. "Yeah, that's going to fly. You know why I left the service and the cloud that lingers? It didn't have anything to do with being bored with the work." He leaned back, not wanting to remember, but it was all there, all day every day. "I got a bunch of people killed. Do you really think the Air Force will welcome me back with open arms? Dream on, Rodney, I don't care who you are or how many strings you pull, it ain't gonna happen. I'm a washed up failure and that's all I will ever be."

Folding his arms across his chest, Rodney smirked. "Just you wait, saving the world earns anyone a few points. You'll be in Atlantis by your next birthday." He got to his feet. "I have to go now, but I'll be back. Rest up, the doctors are letting you out of here in three days and then you'll be on your way to the Pegasus galaxy with me."

He waved and disappeared out the door before John was able to rebut him anymore.

Staring at the now empty doorway, John wondered if the carrot Rodney had dangled in front of him was something he wanted and then he smiled. He could lie to Rodney but there was no way he could lie to himself. As soon as he heard Rodney say Atlantis, he wanted to go. No, he needed to go and he didn't even know why.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	2. The Adventure Begins

**The Adventure Begins**

_Three months later..._

John rolled his shoulders as he came to stop next to Rodney on the bridge of the _Andromeda _Earth's newest ship. The uniform still felt strange especially with the rank of Lt. Colonel on his shoulders. The bottle caps were heavy on his shoulders. He hadn't expected a promotion to come with his reinstatement, but somehow Rodney pulled some pretty impressive strings. He'd played them like a harp.

"We'll be there soon. The rest of the team is excited to meet you." Rodney slapped his hands together. "They met the other you of course but it's not the same thing. That Sheppard was the team leader but that's very different from here."

John could see the wheels suddenly turning in Rodney's brain. "You will follow my orders, won't you; after all I am the team leader?"

He owed Rodney a lot but John wasn't sure just how he felt about following a civilian, even a man as smart as Rodney McKay PhD, but he was willing to give it a try. "Don't worry, Rodney, I'll follow your lead. I do know how to follow orders, regardless of what my file says."

"I know you do. That's why you're here. I believe in you."

One of the ship's crew spoke, drawing their attention from the viewport. "Colonel Mitchell, I have been monitoring a contact. It's pretty far out and not moving. I have no idea what it is but it's too big to be a Wraith cruiser."

To his left another of the bridge crew put a device on his ear. "I am now getting an audio signal from the ship, but it's not on any frequency that I've seen before. I'm not sure what it is." Lieutenant Evans looked up from his console. "What would you like me to do?"

This ship's captain, Cameron Mitchell, got up smoothly from his big chair and crossed the bridge to stand beside the captain, studying her screens. "Evans, can you play their message for us and then we can try hailing them." He looked over at the lieutenant. "Can you recreate their frequency?"

The lieutenant replied quickly. "Yes, sir, Dr. McKay, can I ask your assistance? I think I can do this but I'd like some advice."

Rodney left John's side and crossed over to Lt. Evans and the two of them bent over the console, pushing keys and conversing quietly.

"I am Larrin of the Travellers. We are a group of nomadic space dwellers. We require assistance, our ship is not functioning and if we stay here too much longer we will be a target for the Wraith. Please render assistance."

Mitchell tapped his lip and looked around the bridge. "Suggestions? Anyone heard of these folks. McKay, you've read the database at Atlantis backwards and forwards, any mention of these Travellers?"

"No, but the database is very out of date in a sense of any developed civilization. These people probably evolved after the Ancients left this galaxy. The smarter thing to do would be to contact Teyla. She has a greater knowledge of the peoples in this galaxy. Besides, if we're going to help, we'll need to let Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson know we're going to be late."

Mitchell turned to John. "What do you think about this?"

John shifted his feet, uneasy about being the center of attention as the whole bridge turned to look at him. "Well, I know I'm the new guy here but to me anyone with a really big ship, broken or not, would make a very good friend. I do agree with asking this Teyla what she knows. Caution is good too; you never know who these people might be allied with."

Mitchell turned back to Evans. "Contact Atlantis and let them know what's going on and talk to Teyla. We'll just sit tight and wait to see what they say before replying."

John shifted his weight and wondered if all his days were going to be this exciting.

* * *

Rodney moved over away from Evans, having completed the task of unravelling the Traveller audio signal. "Is there a visual of this vessel yet?"

Smithers spoke. "Yes, there is. I'll put it up on the large screen."

Turning around, Rodney studied the vessel and a large smile crossed his face. "I never thought I'd get to see one of these!" His excitement built as he began to pace. "Do you know what this is?"

Everyone looked blank and shook their heads.

"This is an Ancient warship. These are the ships that held the Wraith off during the siege and they stopped them from taking over Atlantis... Well, there was an armada of them but still. I want on that ship, because if there is one of them, there maybe more."

Mitchell sighed. "As excited about this as I am," his expression was grim as he pointed to the ship on the screen, "I feel I should remind you this ship is not ours."

Rodney, still pacing, nodded. "Oh, I know that, but just think of all this things that could be on there. I mean it's very unlikely that any of these people will have the ATA gene; we've found no evidence of it in any other people here in Pegasus. So when we get over there who knows what John and I can awaken or discover. These people probably don't even know what this ship can do."

Evans spoke, drawing attention away from McKay. "Colonel, I have an incoming message from Atlantis."

Mitchell moved back to his big chair and sat down. "Put it on speaker. Let's hear what they have to say."

"_Andromed,a this is Teyla, I understand you wish to speak to me about the Travellers?_"

"Yes, Teyla, we have encountered a group of them needing assistance. What do you know about them?" Colonel Mitchell asked .

_"They are a nomadic race who took to space to avoid the Wraith. They are not hostile but if their people are threatened, they will defend themselves. They do have ships but most of the ships are very old. I would recommend assisting them if possible. They are a loyal people and any help we could give them may be to our advantage. Would you like Ronan and I to come and assist in first contact?"_

"No, Teyla, you stay on Atlantis. We should be there in a few days. Enjoy your time with your son."

Mitchell clapped his hands. "That's what I like to hear. Nice friendly folks. Dr. Jackson, we'll make contact and see what we can do to help. We'll be really neighbourly."

"_Sounds good, Cam. We'll see you when you arrive. Give us an ETA as soon as you can. Atlantis out."_

"Rodney, you, Sheppard, and a passel of marines beam over. This should help the new guy get his feet wet and see what we can do to help these people out." Then he clapped his hands. "Let's move, people."

* * *

Rodney, John, and three marines, all with the ATA gene, were beamed over to the Traveller's ship. They were immediately surrounded by five people with very large interesting guns. Rodney immediately lifted his arms, but John and the marines kept their weapons raised, not backing down.

John turned around in a small circle, whistling. "You guys called us over here to help, now do you want it or not?" John asked getting a good look at all the people around him. "Now where is Larrin? She's the one who called us here."

"That would be me, and you are?" A tall woman stepped out from behind the others. There was a gun in her hand as well.

"Maj- Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of Earth, now what can we do to help?" . Clearing his throat, he looked away as she assessed him. "This is a nice ship, how did you acquire it? I would assume you don't find this kinda thing lying around."

Smiling, with hands on her hips, Larrrin appraised John as well. "Actually we did. It was just sitting there underneath the ruins of a destroyed city. It was camouflaged but we managed to find it. We got inside and began to look around. We had been there studying the ship for a few years off and on hoping to get it to work with no luck. Finally a few days ago it took off and brought us to these coordinates, only to stop functioning. Since then we've been stranded here, unable to get it to move for the past week. We've run out of rations and we were about to abandon ship when you your ship came close enough for us to contact you." She shrugged. "We're hoping that you might be able to help us get this ship moving or at least spare some rations to tide us over until we do."

Rodney pushed his way to stand beside John. "You say you found this ship just sitting there, untouched, on a planet destroyed by the Wraith. This is incredible; do you know what you have here?"

Larrin turned back to John, ignoring Rodney. "Yes, a ship that can house a good portion of my people and replace a few of our current ships that we are no longer able to repair; they are just too old."

Rodney shot John a look and stepped closer to Larrin. "Why don't you show me to the bridge and I'll get started. I'm sure that we can get the ship moving for you. I will need to run a test on your people to see if you have a certain gene; if you do it will make things much easier. I have it and so does all of my men. It's needed to use the systems on this ship and others like it." Rodney held up the ATA gene scanner he'd brought from the _Andromeda_.

Motioning to her men, Larrin nodded and held out her finger. McKay pricked everyone's finger and ran the test on each of the Travellers. As each result came back, he shook his head. "None of you have the gene but I can't say I'm surprised. None of the other people of Pegasus we have encountered so far have had it either."

Larrin's brow arched. "What are you talking about? Why do you have this gene and we don't?"

Rodney swallowed. "Ah, we are distant ancestors of the Altarians and some people on my world carry the gene. When Altarians left Pegasus they came to my world and settled there for a while before moving on again."

"Really." Larrin folded her arms, her fingers caressing the stalk of her gun. "How come I've never heard this fairy tale? Most of all, how do I know you are not trying to steal this ship from us? I can see it in your eyes; you'd love to take it."

Grabbing Rodney, John pulled him back. "We don't want your ship, but we'd love to see where you found it so we can pay a visit of our own to the planet, once we get you on your way. Now why don't you show us to the bridge and Mckay can get to work installing a interface he's already created? He's done it before and it shouldn't take him long." He motioned in a circle. "I'd like us all to be friends so why don't we get this show on the road."

Larrin still looked skeptical but she nodded to her men. "Show the short, balding one to the bridge and I'll show the cocky one some of the finer points of the ship. As for the others, you can mingle but don't touch anything."

Rodney and John exchanged looks but John smiled. "You'll be fine, Rodney. Just whistle if you need anything. I shouldn't be too far away."

"Haha, funny." Rodney looked at the Traveller who was to escort him. "Show me the way to the bridge."

* * *

Larrin and John were soon alone in the hallway; the three marines had chosen to follow McKay, he being the more valuable of member of the team.

John clapped his hands. "Well, what is it you wanted to show me? Something exciting?"

"I think you'll appreciate it, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard."

"Just John is fine."

"Well, then, John. We're not sure just what it's for but your gene might give us a clue." Larrin headed in the opposite direction than McKay and the others.

John followed but soon he felt as though they were not alone. Ahead of Larrin he caught a glimpse of another woman in a flowing white gown. Each time he sped up to try and catch her, she seemingly increased her own speed until she vanished into one of the rooms off the hallway.

"Who was that?" John asked as he turned to Larrin, who seemed surprised.

"Who was who?"

"The woman in the white dress ahead of us. She went into that room." John gestured down the hallway.

She too looked around curiously. "There is no other woman but me on this scouting party."

John shook his head. "It must have been a trick of light. I'm a little jumpy; this is the first excitement I've had since getting shot and saving the world."

"All in one day? It must have been an eventful day." Larrin laughed. "If you enjoy being shot that much, you know I can oblige." She drew her gun and spun it around her finger. "I would just wound you, nowhere vital."

Laughing, John shook his head. "Thanks but no, been there done that, but I wouldn't mind getting a look at that gun. I've never seen anything like it."

Larrin hesitated for just a moment before handing it over. "If you really get this ship under our control I'll let you have it. It's the only thing I've seen that can take down a Wraith in one shot."

John took the gun and smiled. "Really, that would come in handy. Our weapons need a few more shots than that." He spun the gun like Larrin had, surprised by the lightness. "McKay will deliver, this is what he does. So I should really keep this." He tried to tuck it away under his arm but Larrin was too fast.

"Oh no, I want control of this ship before you can keep that. Now follow me; I'll show you the chair room."

"The chair room? Just what is that?" John followed her through the same door where the other woman had disappeared.

"This." Larrin motioned with her hand.

John looked around the large room. Inside there was only a chair made of what looked like crystal on a raised platform. "Why don't you have a seat? See what you can do."

John looked at the chair with apprehension. Rodney had explained about these chairs but this was the first one he'd seen up close and personal. In the introduction to the Stargate videos starring Daniel Jackson, they'd shown the chair in Antarctica and the one in Atlantis. Rodney was sure that John could make it work much like the other Sheppard had but John remained skeptical.

Slowly, he lowered himself into the chair and it automatically leaned back, showing John a map of the Pegasus galaxy. John heard a voice whisper in his ear. "You must come to Emetine. I have left something for you and your people, John Sheppard. There is much to show you."

_John opened his eyes; he was no longer in the chair room. Instead he stood in an alien kitchen, beside him stood the women in white. She smiled at him and offered him a mug. "Maylon, it is time for us to leave, my project is almost finished. We cannot remain unnoticed for much longer. The Wraith will come; time is running out and we must be prepared. Our way of life will perish if we don't take to the skies."_

_Speaking words that were not his own, John said. "Jayla, how can you ask our people to leave their lives here? Do you understand what you are asking? We will have no way to provide for ourselves or grow food out there. We will be totally dependent on strangers to help us. It doesn't make sense, we have food and shelter here; we should stay. I'm sorry, the council has made its decision. We will remain here."_

_Jayla shook her head. "The council's short-sightedness will be the end of us. The Wraith will find us here; it is only a matter of time. We know what they do people like us; they won't just cull us as they do others, they will destroy us, we are a threat to them. It's no longer safe here, the Wraith have come to our part of the galaxy."_

_Putting the mug down on the counter, John placed placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stop borrowing trouble. We have been safe here for so long; we are far from the other planets. They will not find us."_

_Jayla shook her head and stepped away from him."No, you are wrong and so is the council. They will find us and if we are still here, all of us will die and all the work, we have done will be lost."_

"John? Are you alright?"

His eyes snapped open and the hologram of the Pegasus still floated above his head but now one planet was blinking. John turned to Larrin. "What happened? Where did I go?"

"What do you mean? We've only been in this room for a few minutes and you haven't left that chair?" She studied him. "Why is that planet lit up?"

"It's Ementine and I need to go there." He sat up and the display went black.

Larrin looked back to where the planet had been displayed. "Why do you need to go there? There is nothing left for anyone there. And how did you know that name? It hasn't been spoken of for millennia. Most of my people have forgotten that name."

"I don't know. There was voice. It-" John stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "Wait, why do you know that name? What's going on here?"

"It was once the homeworld of my people. We abandoned it to avoid the Wraith and it is the same planet where we found this ship. Every fifty years, my people return to try and get this ship to work. Then suddenly it did, bringing us here to you. Did it come for you? None of this makes sense."

"Well, I don't understand it all myself and I'm the one living it." John said, rubbing his hand over his face, wondering if he should have just stayed on Earth. "Let's not worry about it now; instead lets go see how Rodney is doing with your interface."

Larrin led the way out of the chair room. "All right, I'll leave it alone for now but I want answers eventually."

John watched her walk away and hoped that he'd have some answers before she lost patience with his lack of information.

* * *

Rodney walked down the halls, wide eyed and in love. He'd read about these ships and had longed to see them and now he had but it wasn't his and it would never be. He had to hope that he would learn enough from his time here to improve their own ships' weapons systems and shields.

Once on the bridge he sought out the main computer and got to work. He motioned to one of the marines who was also an engineer, beckoning the man to come over and help him.

A while later John arrived on the bridge with Larrin. "Rodney, this ship has a chair like on the video and I got it to work. Is that a good thing?"

"That's good news. The only person we've had on Atlantis who can do that is Carson and he never liked being the go to guy. In fact he once almost killed me with a drone, but that's a story for another time."

"How is the interface coming? I thought this would be something you could have done in your sleep?"

"Oh, it is but this ship, it's strange. Even though I have the gene it doesn't seem to like me at all. I can't get into any of the systems."

John headed over to the main computer and reached out and touched the panel. Immediately everything lit up and John jumped back. "I didn't-"

"No, of course not. It would like you." Rodney rushed forward, plugging in his tablet and began to manipulate the code with the help of one of the marines while John paced around the room.

After about half an hour or so John wandered back to where Rodney was working. "What is taking you so long? I thought you had the program on your tablet and all you had to do was transfer it to the ship."

Rodney didn't look up as he continued to tap the touch screen seemingly in random places. "Well, yes, that _is_ a simplistic way to explain it, but I also needed to adjust the kernel for this slightly different system and-"

"You're doing something else, aren't you?" John looked across the bridge to where Larrin was talking to another very large Traveller. "These people won't take it well if you screw with them. In fact I don't think they would hesitate to kill us if they needed to."

Turning his head Rodney looked over at Larrin as well. "They'll have control of their ship in a few more minutes; I'm just copying the ships database. There might be something else in there that we haven't seen before. We think the Altarians edited the database so if the Wraith did gain access to Atlantis they would not discover certain information, like how to make ZPMs. I'm hoping that will be in there. We need more ZPMs, not only for Atlantis but our ships would be able to make it back and forth from Earth much quicker. Once this is done copying, we'll go. It should just take another few minutes. What if there are more ships like this out there? I mean, it could turn the tide of the war with the Wraith."

"How would it do that? The Ancients couldn't beat them, how can we, even if we do have the firepower needed?"

"I don't know, but there has to be a way. The war has to end, we can't keep fighting indefinitely. Back in the Milky Way they defeated the Ori, which seemed impossible, so we should be able to do it here. We just need the right piece of information."

"Well, get it done faster. I think they are beginning to suspect something." John looked over and smiled at Larrin. "Now would be a good time."

"It's at ninety-five percent. Five minutes more at the most. Why don't you charm her or something? She seems to like you, Captain Kirk."

John smirked. "Haha, you're funny, Mr. Spock. Besides she likes me about as much as a shark likes its prey." He took a deep breath. "Hurry up and I'll go smooze."

"Larrin, Rodney says he's almost done installing the interface so why don't you hand over that gun now and my people will collect their things and be on their way," John said, walking over to stand next to Larrin.

She laughed, patting his cheeks. "You seem to think your smooth charm will get you anything you want, but it won't. I will give you this weapon when, and only when, the interface is working and we have complete control of this ship." She stepped closer to John, invading his personal space. "So tell me, do a lot of your people have this magic gene?"

"No, it's not very common. It seems to be mostly concentrated in people from a couple places on our planet. It looks like those locations are where the Ancients settled when they returned to Earth. Rodney on the other hand, he got it another way. He received a shot and now he has it too. Doesn't take to everyone though."

Larrin grabbed his arm, her nails digging in. "Could you give this shot to me? It would be useful if I could operate that chair. I would be able to keep my people safe; this ship is sure to have powerful weapons."

Suddenly John realized that he might have said too much. "We don't have it with us. You would have to come to our base and that is hush hush. Maybe if we can establish a friendship, we could make a trade for the gene. I don't speak for my people, there are people above me who deal with these kind of things. I'm just a soldier."

Nodding, Larrin let go. "I understand, there are people who I answer to as well, but a friendship would be a nice idea. Where can we meet to discuss the terms?"

"When I return to our home I will speak with our leader. If he agrees we will be there to start negotiations. Do you know the Athosians? "

"Yes, they have never been friendly towards us. There was a misunderstanding many years ago over trade. Meet us on the far side of their planet in two weeks and talk about it. My people will need supplies. Many of the people we traded with in the past have been killed and it is difficult to make friends. If you can help us, then we can talk about an alliance."

Rodney came over rubbing his hands. "Done. Larrin, now you should be able to access all the systems on this ship." Rodney motioned for her. "Please give it a try."

Rodney spent the next few minutes showing Larrin how to use the system and showing her how to plug and unplug the device so that she would be able to use it in various locations on the ship.

When the task was complete John and the others gathered at the beam out point. The ship was now under the control of the Travellers and all the remained was to say goodbye.

Larrin stepped to John ignoring everyone else. "This is yours now, John. I am sorry I doubted you. Thank you for giving us control of the ship."

John took the weapon and nodded. "Thank you. I hope this is the beginning of cooperation between our peoples."

"I'm sure it will be." She held up the interface device. "If we can broker this alliance, I think we would need more of these. It would be good to be able to access systems in many places at once. Let this be the first exchange in the in the name of friendship."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"That may be true. Now get off my ship. My people are awaiting us."

"Will do, ma'am." John saluted and Rodney contacted _the Andromeda_ and a few seconds later they were back on the bridge.

Rodney held out his hand. "Can I see that? It looks like Ronon's gun."

John handed it over and Rodney began to fiddle with it. After a few minutes he began to laugh and handed it back to John.

"What!" John demanded.

"It's broken. That weapon doesn't work. She gave you a dud."

After a moment he laughed. Larrin had won this round, but who knew what would happen next time. "Why am I not surprised, but it would make a nice thing to display on my wall."

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	3. Home At Last

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long to post but summer is a crazy time for me and my kids. I hope to post today and this weekend it all goes well. So cross your fingers and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Home At Last

Three days later _The Andromeda_ docked on pier three on Atlantis ending John's journey. Looking out the view port John was amazed at his first view of the city. The central tower stood out from the centre of the city with the four piers emanating from it. It floated all alone on the ocean and all at once he felt like he was home.

Rodney led John from the pier into the city to the control room where they were greeted by Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Welcome to Atlantis, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. I'm Daniel Jackson."

John nodded. "Yes I know. I recognize you from those videos they had me watch. It's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Rodney."

"I hope it was all good. Rodney can be..." Daniel trailed off and cleared his throat as Rodney made some funny noises. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter. She's my military head, you will report to her and she will issue your orders. If there is an emergency such as an attack by the Wraith or anyone else, she will organize and deploy all Atlantis personnel as needed. Any questions?"

John shrugged. "Not at the moment other than is there a map of this massive place? I think I'll get lost without one."

Daniel held out a strange device. "There is on this tablet, but Rodney will show you to your quarters. Once you've settled in he'll bring you back to the conference room where you will meet the rest of the team. At the moment they are on Athos bringing supplies to Teyla's people. We'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

John paced his small quarters still unsure how he felt about his reinstatement and everything else. His whole life had drastically changed in such a short time for the better but it was still a little overwhelming.

He was in this amazing place but his uniform didn't seem to fit right after all these years. Opening his duffel he pulled out his three changes of clothes and placed them in the dresser provided. Then he removed the three other items he'd brought from home: his poster of Johnny Cash, a picture of him and Miranda in Kandahar just before her death, and a family picture, the last one ever taken with his whole family. Each found a place around the room. Last of all he placed Lauren's gun on his shelf.

Dropping down on the cot he picked up the picture from Kandahar, wondering what Miranda would make of this new adventure and if she would be proud of him. She had always been proud of him in the past and he hoped she still would be now that he had found a new place to belong.

John's door chimed, and he got to his feet, placing the picture back where it belonged and opening the door. On the other side, he found a woman waiting for him.

"My name is Teyla Emmagan. Rodney has been delayed. He said something about Dr. Zelenka breaking something of his and he had to fix it. He will meet us in the conference room as soon as he can. Ronon is there now; come along."

"Shall we go then?"

Teyla waited, not moving.

John motioned to the doorway. "After you. I have no idea where I'm going so lead the way."

" Ah yes, I forgot. The other John was so very different than you but the same in many ways." She led the way out the door. "Follow me, I will show you the sights along the way. Soon you will learn your way around."

"Tell me about your people, Teyla. What's your planet like?" John asked as they walked through the halls.

"We are farmers and traders. From what I understand it is much like the north western coast of North America. We have lived on the planet for many generations but where we came from is not known. We interact with many planets for trade and through those contacts we have been able to help Atlantis find the food and supplies they needed when they were cut off from Earth a few years ago. Since that time we have been able to locate a ZPM to power the city and keep us safe. We are the last line of defence for your planet and mine and we are very grateful you and your people are here. Many lives would have been lost without their help."

John arched his brow. "Even though Jackson woke the Wraith?"

She shook her head. "They would have woken soon enough and began the cullings once more. If your people were not here we would have had no way to defend ourselves. My people may not have survived. Here we are, they are waiting for us."

John walked into the meeting room. He scanned the table to see who the big cheeses were in this place. There were a gaggle of geeky looking people near the other end of the table and he assumed these were the rest of the scientific team leaders. He was pretty sure Rodney did, but did he know just how much John knew? These would be questions for another time.

A bigger than Conan man with dreadlocks stared back at him from one corner of the room and John hoped he would never get on his bad side. Beside Conan was Teyla whom he'd already met. Then it was Lt Colonel Samantha Carter and her team, Major Lorne, and two guys whose names he hadn't caught. They were the flagship team here in Atlantis where Rodney's was number two, much to Rodney's whining. After all it was Rodney who had located the ZPMs and spares that powered Atlantis and the chair back on Earth. What had the other team done... saved them all from the Wraith a few times that was all, or at least according to Rodney.

At the head of the table was Daniel Jackson, the expedition leader. John was pretty sure Daniel was younger than him but he carried himself like a man who'd knew and had seen too much. As he studied the man he wondered just what had happened to him? John knew the signs; he'd seen them when he looked in the mirror, but Daniel was different. He was trying not to let it affect him; he still smiled easily and he and Sam seemed to have a connection whereas John had cut ties and not allowed anyone close to him, he wondered which way was more effective?

After a few minutes the chatting died down and Daniel got to his feet. "All right, we're here today to talk about a proposed mission, but first I would like everyone to introduce themselves to Colonel Sheppard."

They all went around the room and most of the names flew right over his head, but John made sure he knew Conan's name: Ronon.

Once the introductions were over Daniel got right down to business. "Sam, what do you have for us?"

She shuffled her papers for a moment before speaking. "Thanks to the new pieces of the database Rodney downloaded from the Traveller's ship we have discovered the location of the Ancients' ZPM manufacturing lab, or at least we suspect it is. I propose that my team along with Rodney's travel to the planet and check it out. If that information is there, it would be vital for us and Earth if we could produce our own ZPMs."

Daniel made some notes and nodded to Lorne. "Major, what do you have to add?"

Everyone turned to Lorne. "There has been Wraith activity near the planet. There is no life left on the planet so they haven't taken any interest in the planet itself. Our jumpers have done two aerial sweeps and we have found two most likely locations. With the help of Dr. McKay's team we should be able to be in and out before the Wraith find us."

Daniel looked down and studied his notes for a few minutes before looking up again. "I know how important the ZPMs are. If we'd had a fully functional one, things would be very different now and we wouldn't have lost so many good people a few years back." He looked over at Sam before continuing. "So I say go, but proceed with caution and come back safe. You leave tomorrow at 0800 hours. Now is there anything else?"

Rodney brought up Laren's people and the possibility of an alliance. It was discussed and Daniel decided he would accompany Rodney's team and meet with these people; after all one could not have too many friends.

The meeting continued on and John waited for Rodney to bring up Etienne and the need to visit the planet, but the moment never happened. He made note to talk to Rodney about that; they needed to go there and see what else there was. Who knew what other big spaceships or guns might be hiding out in those ruins.

When there was nothing left on the agenda Daniel dismissed everyone. "Get a good night's sleep, everyone, we have a busy day tomorrow. Dismissed."

John waited until everyone else left before he approached Daniel. "I know we were introduced when I arrived but I thought I'd answer any questions you have about me in my own words."

"Colonel-" Daniel began.

"Please call me John, I'm still not used to the Colonel bit. It almost makes me feel old." John interrupted.

Daniel smiled and there was something in the expression that flitted across his face that made John wonder just who he'd lost.

"John then. I make no judgements until I see a man's actions. I know a soldier can't always follow orders to the letter. I'm just sorry your incident didn't turn out better. "

"Thank you, sir-"

"Call me Daniel, please. I've never been nor will I ever be sir."

That look was back and John had to know the history of this man. "Who was he, Daniel?"

"Who?" Daniel looked confused.

"The man who was sir. The military man who changed your mind about what honor and sacrifice means."

This time Daniel's whole face changed as he spoke. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. He went through the stargate with me the first time. Then we were part of SG-1 until his death five years ago when he died after downloading Ancient Database into his head. He saved us all but we couldn't save him, not even with the Asgard's help; they were an advanced alien race."

"I'm sorry." The two of them walked out of the conference room toward the stargate.

"Me too, he was a great man. Once he was gone our team just fell apart. Sam was chosen to lead another team, SG-1 got a new leader and geek, but it wasn't the same. Teal'c, a Jaffa, went back to his own people to help them build a new nation and I was left alone. Shortly after that they were putting this expedition together and so I joined up. Sam followed me, for the change of scenery. It's been good for both of us."

John offered his hand. "Well, I will say goodnight and thank you for the vote of confidence."

"I met another John Sheppard, he was from another reality, and I knew we needed him, especially after what you did back on Earth so I fought for you too. There was something missing, just none of us knew what, until Rodney ran into you."

There was a silence and both men became lost in their thoughts as they stared down at the gate. After a while John stepped away and it seemed like the other man had forgotten he was there because Daniel didn't look up as John said, "I think he would be very proud of what you have done here. From what I've heard you've done an excellent job."

"Thank you, John. You're a lot like him you know. Jack, I mean. He was the type of person to get a job done, no matter what the cost, but he also knew when and where to work with a team. That made him a great leader." He paused and smiled. "And I look forward to seeing what you can do. We've never had anyone here who can actually use the chair other than Dr. Beckett and he's terrified of it."

John didn't really know how to respond, but he tried anyway. "I look forward to making a contribution." He patted the railing beside Daniel and said. "Goodnight, Daniel. I'll see you in the morning." He left Daniel alone still staring at the Stargate.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	4. Stranger Things I Have Seen

**Author's Note: **I had hopped to find the time this weekend to post this chapter but things were all pretty crazy this weekend it being a long weekend in Canada. But if I get the next chapter back from my beta this week I will be posting again. So cross your fingers and hope for speedy work. Enjoy.

* * *

**Stranger Things I Have Seen**

John wandered through the halls for a while hoping to find either the commissary or his quarters, but he found neither. Hoping that someone would come along and be able to direct him, John walked out onto one of the many balconies strewn around the city. This place was immense with all its lights twinkling and reflecting off the water. It held a beauty like nothing he'd ever seen.

"If you stay here long enough you'll see a whale surfacing out there. I call her Madison after my niece. The whale saved me once, but that is a whole other kettle of fish." Rodney slapped his palms together. "So are you feeling ready for your first mission? I know you only just got here but we need those ZPMs if we can find them. The stronger we are against the Wraith the better things will be in this galaxy for us and the other humans."

"Then why did you say anything about Emetine?" John didn't look away from the water as Rodney settled against the railing beside him.

"Because I'm not sure what you saw. I mean you just happen to sit in a chai-"

"Rodney, it was me. I was there and I did it. We need to go to that planet. There is something there and-" He ran his hand through his hair, trying to gain control. He couldn't seem to explain why he needed to go to Emetine. It was a feeling deep down inside, something was pushing him. Hell, he even dreamed about it since leaving the Traveller ship. The woman in white and returned, urging him to follow her, but as soon as he did she would tell him that he was in the wrong place. To find what he was looking for he must go to Emetine.

Grabbing his shoulder, Rodney turned John to face him. "We will bring it up once I'm done searching the database I recovered from the ship. I want to make sure there is nothing in there before we toss another pipe dream into the mix."

"You have until after the meeting with the Travellers. That's all I'm going to give you and then I'm going to Daniel myself. There is something out there, I can feel it and I have to find it."

"Deal, now let's get something to eat. I'm starving I haven't eaten in a hour."

"We can do that but you have to show me how to get back to my room afterwards."

Rodney laughed. "I can do that."

The jumpers touched down and the two teams spilled out, weapons drawn. John looked over Rodney's shoulder as he raised the life signs detector, scanning the area.

After a few moments he lowered the device. "Just as we thought, there is no sign of the Wraith on this planet although the Jumper's long range sensors did pick up a Hive Ship in the atmosphere. What do you think they are doing up there? There is nothing down here for them"

Teyla looked over the ruins, shaking her head. "I have learned that the Wraith have no reason for doing anything. They are driven by their hunger and nothing else. We must do what needs to be done and leave. I do not like this place."

Sam spoke. "I agree with Teyla. Break into four teams and take up a regular search pattern. Report back every fifteen minutes. Let's go."

Rodney divided up his team. "Ronon, you and Teyla go together and I'll take John. Be careful and you know what to do."

John took point and he and Rodney moved through the rubble. John kept an eye out for some building that might hold the secrets they were searching for. It was rough going; the ground was uneven and bits were falling off the walls at every turn.

After three hours of searching they had come up dry but they continued on,; there was still many more kilometres of city left to search. Above them there was a whine of a drone and John called out for Rodney to take cover but they must have been seen because a few minutes later the area was crawling with Wraith.

"Colonel Carter, we have Wraith on the ground in quadrant four. Rodney and I are going to try to make it back to the jumper but I don't know how quickly we can do that."

Sam's reply was lost in static and John wasn't sure how much she received because he could only make out bits and pieces of her reply. "Follow me, Rodney, and I'll try to get us out of here."

The two of them moved over the rough ground, scrambling to keep ahead of the Wraith. Wraith stunner beams glanced off the rubble and flew over their heads as John and Rodney turned quick corners or darted into doorways.

Part of John wanted to get out of there before they died, but the long dormant part of him was enjoying being in the thick of things again. This was where he belonged. He ran out over a bit of open ground a metre or so ahead of Rodney and then suddenly he felt the earth give way beneath him, felt himself hover for a second before plummeting to the ground, landing hard and then nothing.

Rodney saw John disappear but he couldn't stay to find out if his friend was all right. Diverting around the hole, he took a moment to look down at John. His friend was there, unconscious, but Rodney wasn't sure he was alive. Then he kept running so the Wraith wouldn't know about his fallen comrade.

While scrambling over pieces of rubble, he keyed his radio. "Sam, John is down. The ground collapsed under him and I don't know if he's all right. I'm leading the Wraith away and hopefully I can circle back around to him."

"Rodney...location...Jumper..." That was followed by static and a squeal." Rodney gave up on the radio; there would be no help from the others. He just needed to keep moving and hope none of the other Wraith stumbled upon John.

Then he heard gunfire and cursing and Rodney knew he'd found Ronon and Teyla. Lifting his P90, Rodney let off a few rounds and then darted away hoping to draw the Wraith away so he could meet up the others. Ten minutes later it was mission accomplished.

Ronon and Teyla ducked in behind the chunk of wall where Rodney had taken shelter. "Where's Sheppard?"

Rodney fired off some more rounds before answering. "The ground gave out beneath him and I had to leave him. Five Wraith were chasing us at the time and I led them away. I need to double back and see if he's all right."

"So you do not know if he is even alive?" Teyla asked, reloading her own P90.

"No, I don't, but he better be or I might kill him myself." Rodney looked up and shot another Wraith. "Are we ready to go?"

"I'm good," Ronon said, taking out a Wraith of his own.

The small group headed back toward the place where John had fallen with Rodney leading the way. When they got there though the only thing that remained to show John had been there was a pool of drying blood.

* * *

There was a flash of light and John looked around. As far as the eye could see was a beautiful city. Carlike things whipped around in the air above his head and people were living their lives. John closed his eyes. How had he gotten here? And where they heck was here?

Turning in a slow circle, he tried to figure it out. Was this somewhere he'd really been or had his mind created it?

Then he saw something: a flash of white disappearing through a doorway. The woman, she was here wherever, this was, this was apparently where she wanted him to come. John moved to follow her, but the city began to crumbled around him as the Wraith dropped bombs. Ignoring the destruction he tracked the woman between the flashes of light. Then a bomb struck right beside her and the figure in white flew through the air and fell. She landed right next to an odd looking machine.

Immediately John knew what it was, there had been a huge file on it as well as the mission files he'd read over on the trip from Earth. It was an ancient repository, the very thing that had killed Jack O'Neill, and would this be his fate. Had he been brought here to sacrifice himself for his friends and the universe?

The woman in white rose up from her destroyed body and came forward. "You know what you have to do. I will show you the way but you have must find the courage to make the sacrifice. This device is on the planet you call Athos. I have waited a long time for you to come, please don't fail us. I will show you where the ZPMs are because you will need them. Now follow me."

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	5. Out Of the Frying Pan

**Out Of the Frying Pan**

John Sheppard blinked and looked around. The city was gone. He had to get to Athos and find that device. Whatever he needed to do was hidden there.

The woman had told him to follow her but all he could see around him was rubble from when he'd fallen and saw the blue sky far above him through the hole he'd fallen through. There was no way he was getting to the surface that way and there was most definitely no woman in white.

Sitting up, John felt a shooting pain in his side and when he touched the area his hand came away wet with blood. Groaning, he lay back down thinking how stupid it was to be lying here again hurt and bleeding; he would never live this down. A Wraith with a machine gun was one thing but a chunk of metal and concrete was totally different.

Digging deep within himself he looked for the energy and will to get up. He couldn't stay here out in the open and he could be spotted too easily from the air or by anyone who happened by.

His fingers fumbled in his vest and pulled out an absorbent pad and slapped it onto the wound, hoping that would be good enough until he found help. He tried the radio but all he got was a squeal and static.

Rolling over to his knees, John drew a deep breath before rising slightly. His vision wavered but luckily he didn't pass out again. Thanking anyone willing to listen for the victory he rose to his feet and shambled toward one of the tunnel entrances, hoping it would lead him in the right direction.

He paused long enough to scratch a mark in the dirt hoping someone would understand its meaning. With a hand on the wall for support he made his way into the darkness.

Hours later John leaned against the wall he'd tried to contact the rest of the members of their team but all he found on the radio was more static. He wondered when the woman in white was going to show up; after all she said she'd lead him to the ZPMs. Feeling weak, he kept moving. It was all he had. Straining his ears, John listened for his pursuers but the hallway was silent.

Hoping he was making the right choice, he reached for his canteen and took a few sips. Who knew how long he'd be lost in this labyrinth? Next he shoved a third of a power bar into his mouth and chased it with a few more swallows of water. Knowing he'd taken enough time, John pushed himself off the wall, adjusting his grip on his P90 before starting off again, hoping to see something familiar.

He took a few more turns, wishing he had some chalk or something to mark his passing. All the walls looked the same and he could have passed this way a thousand times before and never know it.

Two Wraith materialised out of the darkness - one drone and a life sucker. John tried hard not to move, hoping they would just pass him by, but as they drew closer he knew his luck wasn't that good. Knowing he had only one choice, he stepped out and emptied his P90 clip into the two of them. Their bodies jerked as the bullets hit them and it seemed like an eternity before they hit the ground.

Once the way was clear he moved past them, not waiting to see if there would be a round two. He hoped luck would smile on him just this time, and one or both of them would be dead, because he had only one clip left before his P90 was out of ammo. He looked back and saw the Wraith's hand twitch and knew he was still in trouble, deep, deep trouble.

While on the move, he stuffed the empty clip into his vest and shoved a new clip home and he hoped it would be enough. His hand touched his wound. The gauze pad was still wet to the touch. He'd hoped it would have stopped bleeding now.

He looked behind him but the Wraith hadn't recovered enough to follow yet, that meant that he had some time to put distance between himself and his pursuers. He just kept moving, putting one foot in front of the other.

Turning a corner, he finally saw the woman in white. She stopped and motioned for him to follow before disappearing around the corner.

John hurried after her, hoping he wouldn't lose sight of her. Up ahead, she slowed to a stop and began to move her hands over the wall. Then she looked quickly in each direction before she stepped into the wall and disappeared.

Pausing where she vanished, John felt the wall. He closed his eyes; there had to be a way into there. The woman had gotten in there and so there had to be a way he could too.

John felt the wall again only to have it disappear from under his fingers and he fell into the blackness.

* * *

Rodney stood in a cloaked jumper with the remaining members of his team as well as Sam's. He looked over Sam's shoulder as he spoke. "We need to find John; that was a lot of blood."

Sam nodded. "I know Rodney, but it's not that easy. We have no idea where he's gone. Plus there are who knows how many Wraith out there. I can't just send your team out there; we need a plan.

A dart flew low right over top of the jumper and Rodney ducked low instinctively and then tried to look nonchalant as he straightened.

"What do you propose then?" he asked.

"We arm ourselves with some heavier weapons and we do a systematic search. We don't have a lot of time before they send more Wraith now they know we're here. They must be looking for the same thing we are. So we need to find John and the ZPM lab before they do."

Lorne opened the weapons locker and handed out some of the larger guns and more clips. Each member took what was offered and made sure they were ready.

Rodney looked out, making sure the way was clear. "Ronon, you take point."

Ronon led the way across the desolate landscape with Teyla and Rodney close behind. They moved quickly, taking cover when necessary. The number of darts had increased by six while they were inside the jumper but they couldn't stop; they needed to find John.

Although Rodney wanted to go directly to the place he'd last seen John, Rodney stuck to Sam's plan. He trusted her; he'd grown to realize over the last few years that he wasn't necessarily the smartest man in the room especially when she was in the same one.

They were halfway to the tunnel entrance Lorne had found when they were pinned down by a dart. Rodney took cover and called out orders for his team to do the same.

Rodney stared at the landscape trying to find an avenue for them to continue their search, but there was nowhere else to go. Rodney's brain raced around trying different scenarios as he tried to come up with a solution but none of them were viable. The dart continued to fire but stayed just out of range of the heavier weapons Teyla and Ronon had chosen.

They were all going to die, John included, if Rodney didn't figure this out. It was his job to save them. He was their leader and head scientist of this expedition, but right this minute he had...nothing.

He stared at his tablet as the Dart was joined by two others, circling Rodney and the rest of the team's hiding place like vultures. He was the smartest man right here right now and all eyes were turned to him, waiting.

Running his hand through his thinning hair, Rodney looked over at Teyla. They had been through so much since the Atlantis Expedition arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy. Sam had been the first to meet the Athosians, but he'd never felt slighted that Sam had got Halling where he'd been stuck with the beautiful alien women. Then he looked at Ronon, who had never let Rodney forget that he could snap Rodney in two if he chose to.

These were his people; they were a team and it was time for him to begin to act like it. They each brought something different to the table and who knew maybe together they could bring those darts down. The last time someone, namely John, had tried to do it alone he'd almost ended up dead in the Nevada desert and now, as he'd always done, Rodney was doing the same thing as John, trying to do it alone..  
Taking a deep breath he turned to Ronon. "Any ideas?"

If Ronon was surprised at these turn of events he didn't show it. "I do. You see that chunk of rubble across the square. I make a run for it. One of those darts will come in low to scan me and Teyla takes him out. You two follow as soon as the dart is down. Then we evaluate the next piece of ground."

Rodney wanted to scoff but Ronon was right. Science and brains wasn't needed here and now. He had a lot to learn and he hoped both he and John lived long enough that he could tell the other man the lesson John had taught him. Everyone did have something to contribute no matter how small.

"Let's do it. We're running out of time."

"You two know what to do then. Rodney, you stay and hide while Teyla circles around." Rodney was about to feel insulted but Ronon ended his words with a smile.

There was nothing left to say so Ronon took off running and Rodney and Teyla took down not just one but two of the darts. As he sprinted after Teyla Rodney laughed, it seemed like today wasn't a good day to die.

* * *

John landed face first on the floor. Getting up slowly he looked around the room. All around him there were ZPMs; there had to be about fifteen in various stages of assembly.

He pushed himself to a sitting position and laughed. The next thing he did was key his radio and try to make contact with his team or Carter but once again there was nothing but static. Knowing he had some time, he checked his wound and bound it a little better. It seemed to have stopped bleeding and so he dropped his shirt made his way over to one of the consoles.

He slapped his palm down on the surface and the room came to life. It took a few minutes to confirm but it was obviously the place Rodney and Carter had been looking for. Pulling out his small tablet he downloaded as much information as it would hold. Then he stuffed two completed ZPMs into his pack.

Spending the next few minutes he searched the room to make sure that there was nothing else interesting in the room, but came up dry. Then something caught his eye - a bit of white material disappearing out the door.

He entered the hallway to see the woman in the white dress disappear down a corridor. He moved to follow. After all the last time he'd seen this hallucination she'd led him where he needed to go so hopefully she'd stick around until she led him back out again.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	6. More of The Sam Yet Different

**More of The Same yet Different**

Fatigue clung to John Sheppard like a wet blanket;, it was painful to take another step but it was also painful to just stand there. His side burned and he was sure his wound had opened again. Time was running out;, he had to get to word out, after all he'd found...

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to remember where he was going. There was something he'd discovered. He laughed; that was right, he'd found the lab. The one with the ZPMs. Rodney would be pissed he'd found the mother-load half dead.

He hadn't spent much time in the room but he was pretty sure with a little bit of work Rodney and Carter would be able to manufacture them some ZPMs but to claim the glory he had to get out of this maze.

The woman in white had disappeared and he was worried he'd gotten lost in the labyrinth. John laughed again but it quickly descended to a cough and he had to brace his hand against the wall to stop from falling over. Rodney had accepted John with all his faults, but still there was something for John to live up to, the other John Sheppard, the hero. John wanted to be that man, to be the one to help save lives. The man Rodney saw was the man John had always wanted to be but always seemed to fail at being.

The moment he'd seen Atlantis, he'd known he was home, but unless he got his butt moving he'd never see it again. Straining his ears he tried to hear it the Wraith were still here Then he heard it, the running of feet. He ducked into the shadows, waiting to see if it was friend or foe. It was most likely his pursuers. If it was Rodney he would have heard something over the radio, even just choppy words.

Then an angry roar echoed through the halls, bouncing around him. John turned the corner John and threw himself against the wall. He scanned the immediate area for some kind of cover, but there was only darkness to hide him.

The Wraith's footfalls drew closer and John tried to gauge if it was just the two Wraith he'd encountered earlier or if there were more now. But the echoes made it hard to tell, just how many there were.

He checked his P90 there was only one clip left, and that was it. He'd already used the rest of his ammunition on the Wraith the first time. So it was now or never.

John had hoped his team would find him before the pasty faced life-suckers did, but now he was out of time, just like the last time he'd made a stand. And like last time there was only a minute chance he'd walk away from this one as well. It took a lot of bullets to take a Wraith down.

Trying to make himself as small as possible John slowed his breathing, knowing the slightest sound could give him away and that surprise was his only advantage.

He is was grateful to see only the two Wraith emerge from the blackness, moving much slower than they had earlier. The sucker stopped and tilted his head. "John Sheppard, I hear your thoughts. I know what you fear. I will take the life you so treasure. You will fail as you always do. We Wraith will not be defeated."

John tried to ignore the memories running through his mind. His father telling him what a screw up he was, his mother slowly dying, leaving a frightened seven year alone in the world, Miranda dying in his arms, the rest of the men who'd died that day. Their bodies left there in the desert because he and the other men couldn't get to them. The dead marched before his eyes.

If he didn't kill the Wraith or himself he'd end up like them, a shell of what he once was. Sucked dry by one of those things. Watching your life slowly drain from you seemed worse than bleeding to death on the scorching sand.

John He closed his eyes and pushed away the thought. It would be so easy to do, just one shot. He still had his 9mm, it would be so easy to pull it out...

Since being shot in the desert John had come to realize he'd wanted to die that day, to end his life in a blaze of glory. Detective John Sheppard had made a mess of his life and at that dark moment there seemed to be no way out and nowhere to go, but as he felt his life draining away with each beat of his heart, something had changed inside him. He'd seen that dying was a coward's way out, so he'd fought to stay alive, to survive until help had come. Rodney had seen something inside him -, a hero and John wanted to be that man, he would be that man, but only if he lived.

So now Lt. Colonel John Sheppard had a new vision of life and it was pretty sweet. That day in the desert, fate had a different idea and now as he looked around at the desolate landscape he grabbed on to a thread of hope that somehow fate would intervened once more.

With a shake of his head he took his hand away from the 9mm. He wouldn't do that, he would not give up now, not after all he'd done and seen. He owed to the soldiers he'd failed, to live for them.

John pushed himself up, standing a little taller. He would see this through. Quickly he checked his weapon, mentally calculated the rounds he had left and John hoped it would be enough. Rolling his shoulders, he prepared to face it like the man Rodney saw inside him. John wasn't sure if he was there yet, but he'd made progress.

Then time was up and the Wraith were there. John stepped out from around the corner and fired. His gun kicked with each bullet and John knew he might be that much closer to death. In the flashes of light from the bullets John saw both Wraith go down under the a hail of bullets.

As they hit the ground he advanced. Still shooting, knowing they had to be dead or he wouldn't make it out of there alive. His P90 clicked, telling him it was empty and he tossed it aside, drawing his 9mm.

"Is Are there any more of you or are you alone down here?"

"Ah, John Sheppard, it may be that we were alone or the reinforcements. Chasing you like a rat through this maze. It matters not; your life is ours, I may not be the one to take it but one of us will. You are a marked man, one day your luck will run out-"

Not wanting to hear any more John shot the Wraith in the head. As he dropped to his knees he hoped the Wraith wouldn't be able to heal himself because he had nothing left."

Suddenly his radio crackled, and Rodney's voice came in pieces over the radio. "John...there...we... scanner...on the way...help."

He felt a slight smile cross his face and he slipped to the ground. Knowing he was safe now, John checked the wound in his side for the first time in hours. It looked like it had stopped bleeding and now that the Wraith were dead and the others were coming he could let go; they would find him. After all, they always did.

Once again the blackness claimed him.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	7. Home Safe and Sound

**Author's Note: **Real life has reared it's ugly head but I hope to be back on track. I will be posting the remaining chapters each Thursday until I am done posting all eleven chapters. I thank all of those who have stuck with me through this and those who have left me reveiws. I espeically thank you, you all know who you are.

**Home Safe and Sound**

John blinked at the bright light over his head and wondered where he was. There was a soft bed beneath him and warm blankets covering him. The sharp pain in his side reminded him what had happened and he recalled leading Rodney back to the lab, following his footsteps in the dust. Only then he had allowed them to take him away on a stretcher while Sam and Rodney stayed with their heads bent over the console. He tried to sit up but he found he didn't have the strength.

"Don't force it, you lost a lot of blood, _again_. The doc says you'll be down for at least two weeks." Rodney leaned into his line of vision. "I'm beginning to think you really like hospitals. Is the food that good?"

"No." John frowned. "I don't think so. Have I eaten anything yet?"

"Probably not, you just got out of surgery a few hours ago. Doctors Beckett and Keller spent some time patching you up and mending your kidney. You sure seem to like to injure yourself; maybe I should have left you back on Earth?"

John snorted as he fingered the bed controls to bring himself upright. "Sure. I was in such a great place."

Rodney sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Well, at least you weren't getting life threatening injuries until I showed up."

"No, but I was hurting myself in so many other ways. Trust me, Rodney this is so much better. I may land myself in the hospital but my head's in a much better place now." He reached out and slapped Rodney's arm. "And I have you to thank for that."

"So next time we head out can you please come home in once piece? You're not much good to me on the sidelines or dead. Especially dead."

John laughed. "I'll do what I can, but this one wasn't my fault. You could have fallen just as easily I could have. Plus I was the one who found the motherlode."

"You did. We were able to send another ZPM home and we have no idea what to do with the others. We're sitting pretty sweet right now." Rodney shifted in his seat. "How did you find it? That lab was pretty well hidden. We would have walked right by it a thousand times and never seen it the way the door was disguised."

"Someone led me there, Jayla, the woman in white," John told Rodney and wondered if he would be in the Atlantis equivalent of the nuthouse by sundown.

Rodney got to his feet and began to pace as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you mean someone led you there? There was no one else on that planet other than the Wraith. Are you telling me you're seeing things?"

John drew a deep breath and began to explain. "I'm telling you, it was the woman in white, the same one I saw on the Traveller's ship. She led me through the tunnels to the lab and back out again." John threaded his hands together and stared straight at Rodney, not flinching.

"Who was she?"

Watching Rodney pace John wished he could get up and move too. He was getting antsy just watching his friend move. "I'm not sure but I think she's one of the people who pushed for them to leave the planet but she had some other project she was working on, something that needed ZPMs."

"What?Where?" Rodney stopped mid step and looked straight at John.

"I think it's on Emetine. She needs me to go there, she left something there for me... us to find."

Rodney took a few steps and turned back to face John. "I've submitted the information I've gathered from the database along with what you've told me but Dr. Jackson hasn't made a decision yet. He said he'd let me know in two more days. Besides it's a while before you're going to be able to go."

"I know but just make sure I'm there when you guy go, because you won't find squat without me. Only I can find it. She'll only show me."

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how conceited that sounds?"

Throwing back his head, John laughed. "Well, when and if you start seeing a woman in white you can make those claims too. I can't tell you how I know what I know, but I do."

"I'll believe you but don't spread it around too much or they might lock you up in the nut house."

"I don't think it will come to that. If I need to I will talk to Jackson. From what I read in his file, I think he'll understand."

A nurse came over interrupting their conversation placing a tray with a smoothie and a bowl of pudding on it. "Enjoy, Colonel."

Rodney laughed. "See what I mean, delicious." Then he smacked his lips. "I'll leave you to it then. I think they are serving steak and cheese in the commissary."

"They will be." John grabbed the nurse's hand. "Any chance I can get something more solid... and more food like?"

The nurse smiled. "You hold that down and we'll see about oatmeal or cream of wheat."

"Gee thanks," John muttered as he opened his straw and started drinking, hearing Rodney's laughter as he headed out the door.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	8. Goodbye My Friend

**Author's Note: **My daughter got the first part of her braces this past Thursday and that sent my whole schedule into chaos and this was the soonest I could get the chapter read and posted. I hope you enjoy it. My other issue at hand is that I'm expecting my seventh child, yes I said seventh (7), and I get tired so I tend to fall asleep at the most unforseen times and then I don't have time to do things like proof read and post chapters. So I hope you will stick with me until the end. Only Three more chapters after this one.

* * *

**Goodbye My Friend**

Slipping out of bed Jon looked at his calendar and then crossed off another day. Today he was allowed return to full duty. He'd been sidelined for a whole month and now it was time to get back to work heading off world on missions. He'd been going squirrely just sitting here. After all there was only so many times a man could rewatch a few CFL games over and over again.

Today's mission would be an easy one. They were heading to Teyla's homeworld, Athos, to conduct a trade of food for medical supplies. Athos, there was something he needed to do there….

John reached down to grab his shirt off the floor to toss it into his laundry hamper and was reminded that his side wasn't totally healed. It hurt if he moved too quickly, but he didn't want to wait any longer to get back to work. So he hadn't mentioned it to anyone; it was just a little bit of pain, nothing to worry about.

He saw the envelope when he reached for the three things he always carried with him. He'd tossed it on the bedside table when he'd emptied his pockets the night before.

Chuck had given it to him earlier in the day and he'd shoved it into his pocket without looking at it. He'd assumed it was a letter from his brother, those came occasionally. It seemed his brother was trying to make amends but John wasn't ready to repair that bridge yet, not after he'd let it burn so spectacularly at his father's funeral last year. Grief, guilt, and alcohol do not mix on any given day, let alone a wake and funeral.

Dropping back down on the bed he picked up the envelope, turning it over in his hands. The poor thing had been sent through the wringer. It was creased and it looked like at one point someone had spilled coffee on it and there were more postmarks than empty space.

The writing was familiar but much too feminine for his brother. He laughed harshly. Maybe it was his brother's secretary's? No wait, it was… Julie's, Coop's wife. He'd seen it enough times on Coop's letters back in Afghanistan. Julie had written her husband each day telling him what was happening with the kids and her life, trying to keep him connected to the world back home.

He turned the letter over in his hands. Why was she writing him after all this time? He closed his eyes as the memories of that day surged to the surface. Coop was the only other person to walk away from that fiasco in Afghanistan. Right after they had both left the service to pursue other avenues of work John had tried to lose himself in the desert while Coop had taken a job flying for some small charter airline back east.

At first there had been a smattering of letters and postcards passing between the two of them, but eventually those stopped as John spiralled further downward. Their happiness seemed to send him spiralling deeper into the dark place where he found himself.

He tore open the letter and his hand shook slightly as he removed the single page. It took just a few seconds to read and the paper fluttered to the floor forgotten, but the truth remained. Coop was dead; he had lived through the hell of war only to die in an accident. His small plane had gone down in a storm, leaving his wife and four kids alone.

Tears pricked John's eyes as he got to his feet, crossing to the small fridge in the corner. From inside he pulled out a root beer and twisted off the cap. Lifting the bottle he toasted his friend. "I'll miss you, Coop. You were a good man and father but you were an even better friend."

Then he drank up the whole bottle before setting it down on the desk. John stared at the letter for a little while longer before doing the only thing he could: he said a silent goodbye to his lost friend and went back to the task of trying to save some other people the pain he was feeling.

Rodney met him outside and they continued on down the hallway toward the control room. He could feel Rodney watching him until he finally said, "What!"

"Are you okay?" John could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I just got some bad news." John shrugged. "An old friend died."

"Do you want to sit this one out; it's just a milk run." Rodney asked as they accepted their weapons.

"Nope, I need to get out of here. If I stay here, I'll just brood. Let's go."

Rodney nodded to the others and they all walked into the glistening puddle.

He exited the gate in the lead with Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon following behind him. Immediately they were surrounded by a group of children. John stared at them, unsure what their offered hands were looking for.

Teyla smiled, "They want chocolate. Did Rodney not tell you to bring extra. It is a special treat that your people share with them."

John laughed. "No, but someone else knew." He handed out the extra bars he'd found in his vest. "Here you go."

The boy took the bars and offered his hand to John. "Jinto, that is my name and I thank you."

"They love it when we come," Teyla said as they looked out over the village.

John watched the children run back toward the village, laughing as they waved their chocolate. He marveled at the simplicity of their lives and envied it. Their lives were so uncomplicated. Sticking his hand into his pocket he felt the three things he always carried with him, one of Miranda's dog tags, his sobriety chip and the ring he'd planned to give her all attached to one another because they all represented his failures. First was a failure to save her, the second a failure to be stronger and resist temptation and last of all the failure to see what was most important before it was gone.

When he'd chosen to take Rodney's offer he'd resolved to never fail anyone again or do his best to try not to, because he was human after all, but he would stop trying to do things alone. When he'd headed out into the desert, both times, he'd gone alone without help and he'd almost died and the first time a lot of other people paid the price for his arrogance.

That day with a bullet next to his heart he'd learned a valuable lesson, he was never alone as long as he took the help offered. Teams could succeed where individuals failed. A team was smarter, stronger, and less likely to wind up dead.

So with a smile on his face he joined his team and got the job done. As he walked up to Rodney the scientist smiled. "I forgot to tell you. Next week we've been give the go ahead to go to Emetine and see what we can find."

"Good, my dreams are getting worse. I can't help feeling that this trip and the one to Emetine are very important."

Silence fell between them as they watched the Athosians load up the FREDs and after a while

John drew a deep breath and looked over at Rodney. There had been so much unsaid between the two of them. Rodney was the friend he'd hadn't had since he and Coop had parted ways. They had never spoken about what had happened on Earth and just why John had decided to go after the Wraith alone, but John had come to accept that he was no longer that man. John knew that he had something to say to Rodney and now was as good a time as any.

"I wanted to thank you."

Rodney's eyes widened as John stepped up beside him. "For what? Bringing you here to almost die again? No one should thank me for that."

John couldn't resist a smile. "No, for believing in me, for fighting to give me a chance. I wouldn't be the man I am today if you hadn't made me believe in myself again. Whatever happens I needed you to know that." He squeezed Rodney's shoulder. "Most of all for showing me that we can do anything when we work as a team. That day in the desert it didn't go so well by myself." He slapped Rodney on the back and moved over to speak quietly with Teyla and Ronon, leaving Rodney alone with his thoughts once more.

Rodney looked over at John and marveled how far his friend had come since the day they'd met. He feared that his John Sheppard had been lost but that wasn't so.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	9. Time and Again

**Time and Again**

Leaving Rodney, John walked over to Teyla. "You said something about showing me the ruins of the Alterian city."

"Yes John, follow me. It will only take a few moments to reach the ruins and I will show you the caves along the is where we take shelter when the Wraith come. Some of my people, me included, can sense the Wraith coming. This has given my people enough time to evacuate the village, but we still are not able to save everyone. In the last culling we lost my father and the group of people he returned to help."

"I'm sorry." John laid his hand on her arm.

"It was long ago and I can only hope he did not suffer. It is all we can do when the Wraith take those we love." Teyla started off down a path at the far side of the village. "Come it is this way."

The path was narrow and John walked behind Teyla, contemplating these people's lives. When he was in the Air Force before he seen too many war zones but none of them had lived in the shadow of death for so long.

He shook his head amazed at the Athosian's tenacity. "How do you do it?"

Teyla stopped and turned around. "Do what?"

"Live like this, I mean, always wondering when the Wraith will come back and if they will take you or your family? It must be hard to live like that? How do you keep hope alive?"

"We know of nothing else. It has been this way since my people came to this planet, from where we know not, but we made our home here and so we go on. We plant our crops and raise our children the best we know how, finding joy and happiness when we can." She started walked once more. "I can't imagine what it would be like to no longer worry about the Wraith, but I have faith that one day my children will have that chance thanks to your people."

"I can only hope that they will, the Wraith will be defeated." John wondered where his confidence came from. His people had been in the Pegasus galaxy for almost five years now and they hadn't made any headway at all, in fact people would say they had made things worse in many ways when Daniel Jackson woke the Wraith.

She beckoned John to follow her inside the cave as she lit one of the torches stored at the entrance. "This is my people's history. Every year the leader comes to these caves and makes a record of the year's events. See this is when your people arrived and saved us from the Wraith."

John lifted his flashlight and studied the wall. As far as the eye could see there were figures and objects from floor to ceiling. As John lowered his flashlight to study some pictograms near the bottom he caught a glint of something shiny in the dirt. Reaching down he lifted a necklace and showed it to Teyla.

"Look what I found. Do you know whom it belongs to?"

Teyla's face lit up. "That is mine, my father gave it to me not long before he was taken. I did not know where I lost it. I thought it was gone forever."

"Can I put it on you?" John offered holding it out to her.

"Indeed I would like that." Teyla lifted her hair and John closed the clasp.

Teyla touched it and smiled. "Thank you John. This means a lot to me."

He smiled in return. "It looks perfect. Now shall we visit the city before Rodney sends out a search party for us?"

"Yes it is not too far from here." She led the way out of the cave and into the ruins.

Most of the buildings were unrecognizable but there were a few that seems to defy the test of time creating a sense of familiarity for John. As he slowly turned in a circle, some of the ruins jumped out at him and he knew that he'd been here before, not physically but in those dreams or visions. He knew what he had to do, Jayla's home, he had to find it and retrace her steps to find what she needed him to see. It was why she'd brought him here, he was the one she'd been searching for and now he was finally here.

John could almost hear the dead calling out to him as he looked around. He wondered what this place had looked before all the destruction. When he closed his eyes he could almost see it. Trees lined the roadways and adult and children moving along the streets living their lives. Then there was a woman stepped out of the building. It was the woman in white and she headed off in the opposite direction from John and Teyla. He opened his eyes and he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

John moved to catch up with her. If she was here there was something he needed to find. As he fell into place beside her she began speaking. "Janus is waiting for us. We need to hurry. Come along."

"Why are we here Jayla? There is much to do back home. We really should be getting ready, the departure date is fast approaching."

"I know but Janus said he would help me. Now please be silent and let me speak with him."

In the distance there was a man, who John assumed was Janus, standing in the doorway of a building.

Jayla greeted the man. "Janus thank you for seeing me. I know you are defying the council to help me but I feel what I have been able to do is too important to be left to chance."

"I agree your people have long been our allies and now it grieves me that we are abandoning you, there is hope."

"I understand, we should not leave anything to chance. I have done it too much in my life." Jayla nodded.

Janus on the other hand laughed. "This is why we chose your people to help us all those years ago. Come let us get to work, time is of the essence."

John followed along as they headed toward the building when a hand fell on his shoulder bringing him out of the trance.

"John are you alright? I have been talking to you for the last ten minutes and you're not responding."

"Yes, there is something-" He turned in a circle looking for the building where the others had disappeared. It had to be here. He closed his eyes ignoring Teyla's questions. When he opened his eyes the city had returned to its former glory and he knew where to go.

He took off running and was soon at the doorway. The building was still standing for the most part and he entered. At the sight of the Ancient Repository he faltered this was the thing that had killed Jack O'Neill but like Jack he had no choice.

Stepping forward he placed his head inside. The last thing he heard was Teyla calling for help, but he knew he was beyond it.

* * *

Teyla hurried after John but she was unable to keep up with him. Something was very wrong with John and she had to stop him before he harmed himself.

She entered the building only to watch Sheppard step up to the thing and it enveloped his head. She immediately tried to pull him out but John was stuck tight. Immediately she reached for her radio.

"Rodney, Ronon, something has happened Lt. Colonel Sheppard. I'll stay here but hurry-" She stopped as the thing stopped flashing and Sheppard dropped to the ground. Teyla was barely able to slow his descent before he hit the ground.

Laying John on the ground she checked his vitals. John was still alive and she relaxed sitting back on her heels. An incessant buzzing of Rodney's voice drew her attention back to the radio. "Teyla, what is going on? Are the Wraith there?"

She looked down at the man, was Sheppard all right? "No Warith, John on the other hand is unconscious, I will speak with you when you arrive. Teyla out."

Teyla dug into her pack and covered John with an emergency blanket before sitting down to wait for Rodney and Ronon.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	10. That Gut Wrenching Feeling

**That Gut Wrenching Feeling**

Rodney tried to stamp down the panic; John was hurt again. What was it with that man, couldn't he go one day or mission without becoming injured. He defied even Rodney's stats. On the other hand if anyone could make it through, John could. Sheppard had proven it time and again in the short time Rodney had known this Sheppard.

Coming over the mound of rubble entered the building to find Teyla sitting beside John looking very worried. Rodney could see a steady rise and fall of John's chest and that told him at least John was still alive.

Looking around he tried to figure out what happened. Then he saw it, he'd never seen one in real life but he knew enough that you didn't go near one and if John was unconscious this close to one he'd stuck his head into one.

Having nothing else to do with his fears Rodney went on the attack. "You let him stick his head in that thing, didn't you?"

Teyla laid a hand on his shoulder. "Rodney, you were not here. There was nothing I could do to stop him. His head was in there before I knew what it was. It was like he knew just what to do, like someone had shown him. What was I supposed to do?"

"Something- Do you know what that thing does? It dumps more knowledge into your brain than it can handle and it then takes over until you die. Ask Dr. Jackson or Sam about it, they lost Jack O'Neill that way."

Teyla placed her hands on Rodney's chest to give herself some space. "How does arguing help us or John. Rodney, we need to take John back to Atlantis and get him medical attention."

Rodney looked over at the device and drew a deep breath. "You're right. We don't have much time. I know the story and so do you but I've never looked up the official report."

John stirred on the ground and groaned. Rodney stepped around Teyla and knelt on the ground next to John.

"Hey John, are you alright. Can you hear me? Why on Earth did you stick you head in that think? I know they told you about them in the briefing package." His finger stabbed in the direction of the ancient repository.

Teyla spoke exasperated. "Rodney this is not helping anyone. You really must calm down and let John speak. I am sure he had a very good reason for doing what he did."

John blinked. "Um who are people. I don't know any of you or what you are talking about. Stick my head in what?"

Motioning to the others Rodney said, "Step back let's give him some room. You really don't recognize us?"

"No, I don't, to at all. Who are you and where am I?"

* * *

John stared at the people surrounding him and tried to sort through the information rolling around in his brain.

He closed his eyes and tried to fit the pieces together. He'd put his head in some ancient device and that was what got him into this mess. Images, memories and other things became jumbled up and seemed to overlap with other memories that he was pretty sure weren't his. The ancient device must have added someone else's memories but he couldn't separate them enough from his own to know just whose they were. But he could feel the second set vying for control and he didn't know how long he could keep a hold of himself before losing to the rising tide.

Clenching his hands into fists he recited what he did know, trying to keep himself from slipping beneath the flood of thoughts, memories and knowledge.

He was on a planet, not him home, that was far from here, infact he was pretty sure it was in another galaxy. His name was Lieutenant John Sheppard, United States Air Force, that much he remembered.

He opened his eyes tried once more to figure out who these other people were. The woman had called the one Rodney but the other two were a blank. He should know them, they were his team and his friends...? But there was someone else, the woman in the white dress. She threw her head back laughing at his joke as she placed her hand on his chest and called him by name, but it wasn't John. His own had reached up to cup her face and called the woman Jayla. He fought to hold onto the memory for it was the key. Jayla had something he needed to know but it sank below the surface and was lost.

He had to find Jayla she was here- John held out his hand out. "Rodney help me up please."

Rodney whole face brightened. "You remembered me?" He asked extending his hand to John.

John got to his feet and swayed momentarily before he was able to right himself. "No, not really. I mean I have memories of you but I can't seem to put them in any sort of order or recall your name. I knew your name because the lady called you it."

"Oh yes, that makes sense. So you're okay then? After all you were stupid enough to-"

Ronon stepped between them. "Rodney, you are beating a dead Wraith. It's done and now we have to deal with it. Let's take Sheppard back to Atlantis before he gets all smart and dies?"

The woman turned to the big man. "You've encountered these devices before, Ronon? My people never discovered this one and we have lived here for many generations."

"Nope Jackson and I talked about them when I first got here. That man can't hold his liquor at all. Drank him under the table after one drink, but he yattered on for hours. He never describe it through, I wouldn't have known that think was one. Besides Sheppard should know better than to play with Ancienty stuff he's the one with the gene."

John thought back over Ronon's words and not really listening to the rest of the conversation. He fought to put more pieces into place trying to create some semblance of order. One memory rose forth out of the sea. A great city rising out of the ocean four piers and a central tower. They entered the force field and then it slowly sank back into the ocean again as the water closed over the dome.

"Wait a minute did you say Atlantis?" He had another memory, he was in the same ship and they left the bubble and a feeling of great loss as the city disappear from view. They would not be able to return, the Alterians were leaving, giving up the fight with the Wraith to flee. "It sank into the sea right?"

Rodney puffed up. "Well that's not quite what happened. The Ancients left the city when-" Rodney stopped and ran his hand through his hair when he felt everyone watching him. "Yes, sank."

"So we're from Atlantis but we haven't always lived there right?"

"That is right." This was Ronon again. "Rodney and the expedition from Earth, where you are also from, found it a few years back. Then Daniel Jackson the expedition leader, well he woke up the Wraith and caused a big mess-"

John tuned out again as the words stopped making sense. In the distance he saw Jayla disappear around a corner of a rubble pile as the world began the shimmer and then changed in the blink of an eye. The destroyed buildings became whole and the cracked streets looked newly paved and unbroken. John turned in a slow circle as he was overwhelmed by the new sights, smells and sounds. This was Athos thousands if not millions of years ago, before the Wraith destroyed the city. Reaching out he touched the tree next to him. The bark was rough against his fingers and her could smell the fruit dangling from the tree.

Jayla exited a building and crossed over to John. Manon, "Janus has agreed to help me with my plan, but time is short. The Alterians have begun to make plans for the retreat back to Earth, and we don't have much time. Once the Wraith have destroyed the Alterians they will set their sites on advance people like us."

Manon raised his hand placing it on Jayla's arm. "Are you sure about this? If the Wraith discover what we are doing it will make our people the first target."

"It will not matter, the Wraith will come and we can not stop them, but we can hope that someone in the future can. We just need to give them the resources to do it." She looked around her. "Now we must go."

Someone touched John on the back, startling him from the memory. The sensations of the past slowly melted away leaving him once more among the ruins of the destroyed city. Blinking a few times John tried to get back there, back to Jayla and Manon. He had to know what the plan was, what were they going to do that would make them a target for the Wraith?

But he couldn't get back there, not yet. His hand hovered in mid air above the place where the tree had once grown.

"Are you alright John. You gapped out for a minute." It was Rodney's hand resting on his shoulder. "I really think we should take you back to Atlantis. Something is definitely wrong with you. Carson need to take a look at you."

Panic crawled through John, he knew they were correct on one level, he should return to Atlantis, stay with him team but an overpowering desire to go to- He stepped away from the others holding out his hands. "No, I'm not going back! I have to go to-"

John spun around as Jayla appeared to him once more. "Mannon are you coming. Did you get distracted by the trees again. The fruit is delicious but you've already discovered that it will not grow in our soil."

"I know my dear. I had another thought that might just save us if the Wraith find out what we are doing. We have ships of our own, why not take to the stars and hide there. If we have no home, maybe the Wraith will not be able to find us."

"Interesting idea. We can discuss it and take it to the council when you have some facts and figures. Time grows short for all the humans in this galaxy. Without their help, I fear this war is lost. The best thing for our people might be to hide. Let's return to the gate and go home."

The order pulsed through him and he could not resist. He opened his mouth to tell the other where he was going and what he was doing but he no longer had control of his own body. He was able to resist a moment longer before he took off running.

As he streaked through the Athosian village the children cheered him and tried to run with him but he was too fast. He could hear the rest of his team trying to keep up, but his body was being pushed beyond it capabilities.

Slowing down he reached the gate and dialed an address and then he was gone.

* * *

Rodney stood there shocked for just a moment as John took off running without a word to them. They chased him but they could not keep up with him, not even Ronon the former Runner. They reached the gate just as he disappeared and Rodney fought to memorized the fading symbols.

"I know where he's gone. Emetine, I should have pushed harder to get our mission to go there approved, and maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Pacing a bit on the spot he made some decisions. "Okay Teyla you return to Atlantis and let them know what has happened and Ronon and I will follow John with the Jumper. Once you've told them what happened, follow us to this address." He quickly noted the symbols on a piece of paper for her. "And bring Carson if you can as well as backup. Who knows how long it will take us to find John."

She nodded. "I will see you soon." Then she touched Rodney's shoulder. "He will be alright. John seems to always come out these things just fine."

"I know but until we know he's okay, I'm going to worry." Rodney motioned to Ronon. "Come on, let's get to Emetine if I don't kill us first. There is a reason I don't drive."

Rodney managed to pilot the Jumper safely through the gate a few minutes later and searched for a clear spot to land among the debris. If the city on Athos had been destroy this one had all but been obliterated. There were only a few structures that even looked like buildings and this went on for kilometer after kilometer.

Because of the flat nature of the ruins they could see John as he descended a pile of rubble about half a kilometer away heading to one of the remaining structures. All he and Ronon could do was follow.

* * *

_This story is complete on my site if you would like to check the last few chapters Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	11. All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter but I do have more SGA stories coming. I have a few flash fics that I dug up as well as one chapter John/Teyla fic that I'm getting ready to post. I also have another story rolling around in my mind with the seventy or so others ones about how Atlantis gets home to the Pegasus Galaxy taking a young doctor Cassandra Fraiser with it. Anyway if you would like to see more of my work please let me know because writing and editing takes a lot of my time and if no one is reading there isn't much point in posting anymore.

* * *

**All's Well That Ends Well**

John stepped through the gate and was surrounded by ruins. All around him were the remains of the destroyed city but he still knew exactly where to go. Without speaking he took a few steps the way Jayla had brought him, there was something that way. In the dreams he'd never made it that far but whatever Jayla wanted him to see.

Then to his left he heard a child laugh and then he saw the ghost of the child dart in front of him chased by a dog like animal just before he toss the ball off. The animal barked and darting off before disappearing. Then suddenly there was conversation all around him as the landscape changed from ruins to a grassy park. The woman in white stood a distance away calling to him, motioning to a building on the far side of it.

Then suddenly there was a roar and explosions. Buildings crumbled and the ground was torn up as the world around him burned- John covered his ears trying to shut out the noise as his scenes were overwhelmed and he was tossed into a whole other world.

As quickly as it appeared, it all vanished and there was only silence around him. Then the sounds began again slowly first the child's laughter began and then the birds chirped. Rising up again he looked around. Just as it had on Athos the rubble was transformed into a thriving city. People pushed passed him as they went about their day.

A hand shook him gently. "Manon, you're day dreaming again. I'm sure the council will rule in favor of your plan, the council will tell you tonight. I can't see why they wouldn't your plan makes sense, just as mine does."

"I will be sad to leave all that we have worked for, but we must or die-" John shrugged. "In a matter of years this will all be destroyed, when the Wraith come. Has it been worth it? After all the hours you've spent on you project and I on mine, the time we could have been spending with our children. Is saving people in the future worth the sacrifices."

Jalen smiled. "Yes, some of those people will be our descendants our children's children. If we don't take to the stars, all we have done will be in vain. We must save our children and then they will benefit from all our sacrifices. It will happen, sometime in the future the Warith will be defeated. This war will finally end."

John nodded. "You are right. Now show me how your project has progressed."

Then it was gone and Rodney was shaking him.

"Snap out of it or Ronon is going to hit you."

"Why did you do that?" He pulled himself away from Rodney. "I was with Jayla. She had a way to defeat the Wraith. I need to find out her plan she worked hard to leave something for us. She sacrificed the few hours she had left, to help us, people she would never know."

Rodney stepped into his path. "John, you need to calm down. Your brain has been scrambled and we should take you back to Atlantis and have Carson look at you. You stuck your head in that ancient device and now you have a time bomb ticking in your head. Please listen to me."

"No, I'm not going back, not right now-" John moved Rodney out of the way. "Jayla, the woman in white, she led me here. Whatever were you supposed to find what's behind that door. We need to get inside." He motioned to the panel beside the door. "You need to get this door open; Rodney, I know you can."

Rodney pulled out his tablet and began to work on the door but fifteen minutes later he threw up his hands in disgust. "I can't do it. I thought I was close a few minutes ago but then it all fell apart. There is some kinda code there but it's based on a number system I don't know. It could be anything."

"How hard can it be? I mean all she did was this-" He placed his palm on the panel and to everyone's surprise it opened.

John stepped forward to enter but Rodney stopped him. "I thought you weren't going to go it alone anymore? I thought we were part of a team?"

"We are and I promise not to leave you behind if I can but I need to follow where this goes. It's too important to let go."

"Okay. We're here if need us and we'll follow the best we can."

"Now let's go inside and find out treasure." He walked through the door and entered the past as the light came on and the dust disappeared.

Jayla stood next to the window. "Come to the window and see. They are all complete and we have a stockpiled enough supplies to build many more." Together they looked out over her success neither saying anything.

"Now let me show you where to find the schematics as I pass my legacy to you, John Sheppard." She looked directly at him. "I have waited a long time for you to come. Do not let us down my people made great sacrifices to accomplish what we did." She touched the control panel and called them up.

"How are you still here? This isn't Manon's memories, you're here with me?"

"Janus provided the final piece of the puzzle but he also put me on the path to Ascension. It took me many years but I was able to succeed. Sadly, I left my loved ones behind but my new state allowed me to guard my secret and keep it safe."

"Was that why you helped me find those ZPMs. Were they part of you plan?"

"Yes, it took us many hours and Janus had to work in secret, hiding it from the others. They didn't think we should play with the future, but it needed it to be done. The future needed to be safe." She stepped up to John and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I will now take the information from you mind that you no longer need. Goodbye John Sheppard."

When John blinked he was back with Rodney and Ronon in the dust filled control room and he was again had full control of his mind. Jayla's memories were fading too except the information she needed him to know.

He scanned the control room panel and entered the sequence Jayla had showed him. It lit up and he scanned through the information amazed at what was here. All the missing information from the database was here. How to build drones, ZPMs and any other ancient device they could want.

"So what is it? What did Jayla leave us; some really big space gun?"

"No even better take a look." He waved his hand at the window and then crossed to look out with rodney because he would never tire of the sight.

"No way! Five Aurora class ship and two more half finished ones! Why didn't they use them?"

"They didn't have the ancient gene. Someone name Janus gave them what they needed and they built as many as they could before the Wraith came and they took to the skies to become the Travellers. She left them for me, for us."

Rodney smiled. "Well let's take one with us and get back to Atlantis, it's time we had the upper hand."

John nodded but he wasn't looking at Rodney, but the ghostly form of Jayla. "Do what we could not. The time is at hand for the Wraith's reign of terror to end. Do not betray our sacrifice. We died that you might free us all."

And then she was gone and John hoped he'd be able to do her proud and finish her work.

* * *

_This story is now complete but I have been posting other flash fics on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I always post there first so all the new stuff is there. Last week I posted a John Sheppard flash fic called Hands and this week I posted a SG-1 Sam/Jack flash fic called the Beginning of the End._

I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


End file.
